Methods for joining together sheet metal stock are disclosed generally in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,577,313 to Guido et al., 5,979,055 to Sauer et al., and 6,446,407 to Lehane et al., each of which is incorporated by reference herein. These patents generally disclose methods for joining two sheets of material together with a series of stitches formed in two passes through rotary dies in which a strap is lanced such that the two layers of the strap are displaced completely out of the two sheets in the first pass. In the second pass, the strap is “coined” to deform the two layers of the strap, making it larger, so as to prevent the strap from passing back through the hole. Alternatively, the hole created for forming the strap may be coined, making it narrower than the strap lanced therefrom, thus also preventing the strap from passing back through the hole.